Shugo Chara Truth or Dare
by MomiNyanNyan
Summary: A humorous shugo chara truth or dare. my first fanfic. plz dont be mean


**Shugo Chara Truth or Dare**

**Me: Yo, I'm gonna be your host for the funniest show-**

**Amu:Story!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah keep it in ya! Anyway, I'll be your host for the funniest _story _since where is the green sheep.**

**Rima: You really need some comedy lessons**

**Me: SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL KUSUKUSU AND NAGI!**

**Rima: NAGI-KOI! Oh, Kusukusu, I sure uh, would um, miss you too.**

**Me: RIMAHIKO!**

**Ok, because I've only just started this, I have to make up my own dares. Oh, BTW I'm so totally for Tadamu so plz don't be mean and don't send in too many Amuto dares and stuff. THNXIES! BTW I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Ok, the first couple (thousands) of dares are these:

Amu: Spend 48 hours in a locked room with Ikuto (food and drink provided)

Ikuto: Let Amu do whatever she wants to to you within that 48 hour time period

Tadase: Have a staring contest with the wind I may be a Tadamu fan girl but Amu's not involved so I don't give a damn!

Nadeshiko: Admit to being a boy

Rima: Do Bala-Balance

Nagihiko: Admit your love for Rima

Kukai: Sing the broken glass song from Victorious

Kairi: Help him

Yaya: You too

Utau: And you

Saaya: Go kill yourself

Rikka: Dance to the Sailor Moon theme song

Ran: Do the Gangnam Style

Miki: You help

Su: You too

Dia: And you

Yoru: You as well

Kiseki: Yes you too

Hotaru: And you

Kairi's Shugo Chara: Do a hot character transformation with Kairi as you do

Rhythm: Shuffle to Party Rock Anthem

Temari: Kill Justin Bieber

Kusukusu: Pretend to be a lion tamer

Daichi: You're her assistant for the act

Pepe: You're the lion

Whole cast: Be locked in a small room with surround sound playing Justin Bieber songs for and hour

That's all!

Ok, Amu first!

Amu: N-NO!YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

Me: Um, yeah I can. You signed a contract.

Amu: Um, i don't remember-

Me: They weren't girl scouts. Anyway! Into the room my friends!

**-48 hours later-**

Me:-Opens the door-

Ikuto:-Lying on the floor, tears in his eyes-

Amu:-Holding a vase like she was going to throw it- THAT DAMN IDIOT TRIED TO SLEEP WITH ME! PERVERT!

Me: Never mind. Tadase! The window's open! go stare!

**-2 seconds later-**

Tadase: MY EYES!

Saaya: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO OUR PRINCE!?

Everyone except Tadase: Oh no

Tadase: I AM NO MERE PRINCE! I AM THE KING!

Me: Rima,

Rima: Already on it -Puts a bucket on Tadase's head- 1...2...3!

Tadase: Sorry

Me: Never mind. Nadeshiko!

Nadeshiko:-Mumbles-I'm Nagihiko in a dress

Me: I can't hear you!

Nadeshiko: I AM ACTUALLY NAGIHIKO IN A DRESS!

Amu: O.o Did everyone else already know this?

Everyone else:-Nods-

Amu: Damn!

Me: Rima!

Rima: Bala-Balance!

Me: KAWAII! Nagihiko!

Nagihiko: I love Rima!

Rima:-Blushes-

Me: RIMAHIKO! I'm for all pairings but Amuto and all those gay ones. Just letting you know. Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Utau!

Those guys: It's fun to run, it's fun to play, it's fun to make things out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas, it's fun to break... things made of glass!

Broken glass can cut your hand then you'll bleed across the land ask any woman, child or man of the dangers you face with broken glass.

Broken glass is not a food so don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass and make a sand-a-wich out of broken glass,

Broken glass isn't good for your tummy though you may think it's kinda yummy something something broken glass!

Let's sing a song about broken glass I'll help you write it after class there is no song that could surpass the song we sing about broken glass! Harmonica solo!

Me: Kinda forgot some words there.

Those guys: Yeah

Me: Saaya!

Saaya: I hated this world anyway!-Grabs knife and stabs herself-

Everyone else: YAY!

Me: Rikka! To the dance floor!

Rikka: Fighting evil by moonlight! The rest of this song's repetitive!

Me: True that! Charas for Gangnam Style! On the dance floor!

**-1 Gangnam Style Later-**

Me: THAT WAS EPIC! Kairi's Shugo chara!

Kairi Shugo Chara: Got it!

Kairi: Character Transformation: Samurai Soul!

Me: HE IS SO HOT! Ok, Rhythm!

-1 Shuffling Session Later-

Me: AWESOME! Temari!

Temari: Already done.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: Kusukusu, Daichi, Pepe!

-1 Lion Taming Session Later-

Me: Ok, now everyone into the small surround sound room!

-1 Hour Later-

Everyone: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! YOU ARE SO EVIL!

Me: Yes, yes I am. Thanks for reading my fanfic! Please R&R!


End file.
